die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gunman6/Die Hard Scenario Heroes and Villains Kill Counts
Any protagonist, antagonist or character with gray-morals and their on-screen kill count: Heroes * Jack Bauer (Kiefer Sutherland): 812 kills (316 on the show, 496 in The Game) (To be updated soon for the future movie installment) * Sgt. Major Jonas Blane (Dennis Haysbert): 152 kills * Sgt. Michael Stonebridge (Philip Winchester): To be determined (To be updated soon for final season) * Damien Scott (Sullivan Stapleton): To be determined (To be updated soon for final season) * John Porter (Richard Armitage): To be determined * SFC Bob Brown (Scott Foley): To be determined * SFC Hector Williams (Demores Barnes): To be determined * SFC Charles Grey (Michael Irby): To be determined * Master Sgt. Mack Gerhardt (Max Martini): To be determined * Robert McCall (Denzel Washington): To be determined * Chase Edmunds (James Badge Dale): 124 kills (9 kills on the show, 115 in The Game) * John McClane (Bruce Willis): 73 kills (To be updated soon for the future and final movie sequel) * Judge Dredd (Karl Urban): 57 kills (To be updated soon for the future sequel) * Casey Ryback (Steven Seagal): 57 kills * Neville Flynn (Samuel L. Jackson): 45 snakes killed * Vince (Michael Dudikoff): 44 kills * Various (Don "The Dragon" Wilson): 39 kills (Total amount for the entire '''Bloodfist' series)'' * Jack Slater (Arnold Schwarzenegger): 38 kills * Chev Chelios (Jason Statham): 34 kills * Korben Dallas (Bruce Willis): 27 kills * Michelle Dessler (Reiko Aylesworth): 27 kills (25 kills in The Game; 2 on the show) * Batman/Bruce Wayne (Christian Bale): 25 kills (the entire Nolan trilogy tally) * Mike Banning (Gerard Butler): 24 kills (To be updated soon for the future sequel) * Matt Hendricks (Dolph Lundgren): 20 kills * Major Jack Holloway (Dolph Lundgren): 19 kills * Judge Cassandra Anderson (Olivia Thirlby): 13 kills * John Cale (Channing Tatum): 12 kills * John McClane, Jr. (Jai Courtney): 12 kills (To be updated soon for the future and final sequel) * Michael 'Mike' Graham (Pierce Brosnon): 11 kills * Sarah Walker (Yvonne Strahovski): 11 kills (To be updated soon for the future movie installment) * Roma (Cole Hauser): 10 kills * Renee Walker (Annie Wersching): 10 kills * James Carter/Capt. Jake Fuller (Michael Dudikoff): To be determined * Danny O'Neill (Pierce Brosnon): 10 kills * Gordy Brewer (Arnold Schwarzenegger): 10 kills * Curtis Manning (Roger R. Cross): 9 kills * Lt. Col. Thomas Devoe (George Clooney): 9 kills * Capt. Riley Hale (Christian Slater): 8 kills * Sgt. Jake Roenick (Ethan Hawke): 7 kills * Sheriff Ray Owens (Arnold Schwarzenegger): 7 kills * Kyle Considine (Casper Van Dien): 6 kills * John Cutter (Wesley Snipes): 5 kills * President James Marshall (Harrison Ford): 5 kills * Dr. Rick Harding (Michael Dudikoff): 4 kills * Gabe Walker (Sylvester Stallone): 4 kills * Cameron Poe (Nicolas Cage): 4 kills * SS Agent Aaron Pierce (Glenn Morshower): 4 kills * Brigadier General Tom Ryan: 3 kills * Jack Stanfield (Harrison Ford): 3 kills * Eddie Lyman (Jeff Fahey): 2 kills * John 'Robin' Blake (Joseph Gordon-Levitt): 2 kills * Commissioner James Gordon (Gary Oldman): 2 kills * FBI Agent Anthony Hubbard (Denzel Washington): 2 kills * Sgt. Al Powell (Reginald VelJohnson): 1 kill * Senator Douglas Wilson (Ernie Hudson): 1 kill * Jack Traven (Keanu Reeves): 1 kill (To be updated soon for the future sequel) * Bill Marks (Liam Neeson): To be added soon. * Meg Altman (Jodie Foster): 1 kill * SS Agent Thomas Barnes (Dennis Quaid): 1 kill * Chloe O'Brien (Mary Lynn Rajskub): 1 kill Anti-Heroes * Tony Almeida (Carlos Bernard): 171 (22 kills on the show; 149 in The Game) (To be updated soon for the future movie installment) * Snow (Guy Pearce): 18 kills * John Mason (Sean Connery): 7 kills * Nick James (Michael Madsen): 6 kills * Marion Bishop (Laurence Fishburne): 5 kills * Joe (Wesley Snipes): 5 kills * Stanley Jobson (Hugh Jackman): 4 kills * Brigadier General Frank Hummel (Ed Harris): 1 kill * Burnham (Forest Whitaker): 1 kill Villains * Habib Marwan (Arnold Vosloo: 500,008 kills * General Benjamin Juma (Tony Todd): 300,002 kills * Hasan Numair (Shaun Majumder): 13,000 kills * Cheng Zhi's Chinese technician (Dan Li): 1,000 kills * Marcus Alvers (Lothaire Bluteau): 1,000 kills * Dubaku's technician #1 (DaJuan Johnson): 300 kills * Mandy (Mia Kirshner): 262 kills * Alik (Radivoje Bukvic): 177 kills * Korean Pilots (Josiah D. Lee & Jeramie Dominguez): 104 kills * Ian Al-Harrazi (Liam Garrigan): 104 kills * Kertz (Alexander Kuznetsov): 47 kills * Bane (Tom Hardy): 46 kills * Al-red (Tony Plana): 42 kills * Gabriel Shear (John Travolta): 33 kills * Simon Gruber (Jeremy Irons): 32 kills * Cho (Kevin Moon) and Lim (Malana Lea): 32 kills * Eddie Grant (Douglas O'Keeffe): 30 kills * Chris Jones (Jimmi Simpson): 29 kills * Hydell (Joseph Gilgun): 27 kills * Emil Stenz (Jason Clarke): 22 kills * Kang Yeonsak (Rick Yune): 19 kills * John Quinn (Sebastian Roché): 18 kills * Jean-Baptiste Emanuel Zorg (Gary Oldman): 18 kills * Mulcahy (Romano Orzari): 17 kills * Vladimir Bierko (Julian Sands): 16 kills * Tyler McCord (Jimmi Simpson): 16 kills * Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom (John Malkovich): 14 kills * Nina Myers (Sarah Clarke): 14 kills * Howard Payne (Dennis Hopper): 12 kills * Polakov (Timothy Omundson): 12 kills * Lamar (Keith David): 11 kills * John Geiger: (Willem Dafoe): 10 kills * Major Vic Deakins (John Travolta): 8 kills * Egor Korshunov (Gary Oldman): 8 kills * Hans Gruber (Alan Rickman): 7 kills * Alex (Vincent Regan): 7 kills * Christopher Henderson (Peter Weller): 6 kills * Joshua Foss (Powers Boothe): 5 kills * Abu Fayed (Adoni Maropis): 4 kills * Nathan "Diamond Dog" Jones (Ving Rhames): 4 kills * Uli (Al Leong): 4 kills * The Caller (Kiefer Sutherland): 4 kills * Colonel Iké Dubaku (Hakeem Kae-Kazim): 3 kills * Stephen Saunders (Paul Blackthorne): 3 kills * Bill Cox (Paul Bettany): 3 kills * Jack Carpenter (Pete Antico): 3 kills * Frank Traveres (Ben Cross): 3 kills * Cheng Zhi (Tzi Ma): 2 kills * Ethan (Jason Statham) and Deason (Matt McColm): 2 kills * Margot Al-Harazi (Michelle Fairley): 1 kill